Résonance
by Clewilan
Summary: Il suffit d'une simple inflexion pour que la ligne astrale devienne un cercle.


___Chrono Crusade appartient à Daisuke Moriyama. Ceci est un texte p_ost-manga écrit en... 2007. Bonne lecture !  


_

* * *

_

- Allez, viens, il faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour la sortie des garçons !

- Pour une fois que nous sommes à pieds, Liz, tu pourrais en profiter, non ?

Liz grommela en essayant de montrer le plus possible que ce détour ne lui plaisait pas - mais son effet était un peu raté parce qu'au final elle se hâtait comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'il y avait eu des passants, ils auraient sans doute pu trouver la scène comique.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as tenu à passer par Central Park. Sans aérollers ni rien, reprit Liz.

En guise de réponse, Azmaria sourit. Elle aimait cet espace, l'un des rares endroits en ville où les plantes n'étaient pas synthétiques. Liz râla encore, vérifia une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir fourni avec son dernier modèle de _smartphone _- bien que personne ne comprit pourquoi le bijou technologique s'appelait encore ainsi - pour soupirer profondément. On n'en voyait pas le bout, de ce foutu parc trop vert.

Azmaria ferma les yeux, guettant un souffle de vent même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine - mais elle continuait d'espérer, peut-être un peu stupidement - et, soudain, elle entendit la mélodie.

Sans plus se préoccuper de Liz, elle se laissa guider par la musique qu'elle croyait étrangement connaître pour trouver une jeune fille un peu plus vieille qu'elle. Assise sur un banc, celle-ci terminait l'enregistrement du morceau qu'elle venait de jouer au synthé. La brunette remarqua Azmaria et la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Toujours silencieuse, elle relança la mélodie avant de sortir la guitare qu'elle également emmenée, et recommença à jouer avec conviction.

Azmaria se laissa de nouveau emportée par la musique qui sonnait de façon très familière. Et, sans savoir, elle se mit à chanter. De toute sa voix, de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

_Star of Bethlehem, star on high_

_miracle LOVE of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven enter our hearts_

Des images, des sons, des odeurs lui revinrent, échos d'une vie passé dont elle ne se rappelait plus mais qu'elle était désormais sûre d'avoir vécue.

Et Azmaria se souvient.

De tout.

Elle s'assit par terre sans s'apercevoir que la jeune fille avait cessé de jouer et la dévisageait avec le même sourire énigmatique.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Azmaria. C'est le prénom de mon arrière-grand-mère, répondit machinalement la chanteuse.

- Tu vas bien.

Oui.

Non.

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus.

Elle s'appelle Azmaria, elle est née en 2031. Elle s'appelle Azmaria, elle est née en 1908 et morte en 1994.

Il n'y a qu'une chose dont elle soit sûre, c'est qu'elle a des amis à retrouver.

.

.:.

.

Il soupira alors que l'ensemble de sa classe quittait la salle, rejoignant le reste du lycée qui poussait dans tous les sens afin de sortir le plus vite possible. Et, comme d'habitude, un groupe de filles s'étaient massées devant l'entrée - un des désagréments de la suppression des établissements mixtes: désormais chaque lycée attendait la sortie de l'autre pour tenter désespérément de se rapprocher.

- Joshua, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'arrive…

Parmi les filles, il en reconnut portant l'uniforme du collège où Rosette allait avant, et soupira de nouveau alors que l'une d'elle criait son prénom en ajoutant qu'elle s'appelait Liz. Joshua laissa le reste du groupe passer devant, préférant sortir par une des issues de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Alors qu'il croyait ce raccourci connu de lui seul Joshua découvrit, assise négligemment sur le mur, une jolie brune qui pianotait sur un synthétiseur. Elle l'aperçut et sourit.

- Salut.

- Salut… Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée être là ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé sortir par là ? répliqua-t-elle avec humour.

- Touché, apprécia Joshua. Tu fais quoi ?

- Ton sens de l'observation est incroyable, dis-moi, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant son clavier. Tu sais en jouer ?

- Absolument pas.

- Essaie.

Elle sauta de son muret et installa l'instrument, invitant d'un signe de tête Joshua à s'approche.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne sais absolument pas…

Puis Joshua posa ses mains sur les touches et oublia qu'il n'avait jamais appris à jouer.

Dans cette vie, du moins.

Car maintenant, il se rappelait la précédente.

Ses mains courant de la même façon sur l'orgue du Pandémonium, le chant, l'excitation, la peur, les retrouvailles…

- Je… Je dois y aller, balbutia Joshua.

Sans plus donner d'explications, il repartit d'où il était venu pour repasser par l'entrée principale du lycée, où tout le monde était parti. Seule une autre fille attendait, silhouette qu'il connaissait. Azmaria.

Qui lui tomba dans les bras en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

- Tu…te souviens ?

- Oui. On doit retrouver Rosette.

De loin, une jeune fille brune sourit avant de sortir son téléphone. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'on décroche.

- Groβmutter. ...Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… J'en ai retrouvé deux, je vais chercher la troisième. Tu vas bien toi ?… C'est normal que je me fasse du souci! …Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, tentant d'apercevoir la ligne astrale derrière les nuages permanents. A la place, il y eut un rayon de soleil.

.

.:.

.

Rosette en avait marre et ne le cachait pas: elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, la fin de cours de littérature passablement barbant, surtout que Florette était partie faire Dieu savait quoi et avait séché. Non pas que le fait la dérange, non, c'était juste qu'elle l'ai décidé sans elle.

La cloche sonna enfin, et la nonne qui enseignait cette matière - car le lycée était affilié à l'Ordre de Magdala - laissa partir ses élèves avec un soulagement lui aussi visible.

La jeune fille s'installa près de la grille, là où elle attendait d'habitude Joshua, mais à la place Florette arriva avec une lueur dans le regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Rosette fut soudain beaucoup plus intéressée et oublia tout reproche.

Florette n'avait pour une fois aucun instrument, elle qui se baladait toujours avec quelque chose - n'importe quoi - pour faire de la musique. Elle n'avait emmené que sa besace qui comportait de nombreuses poches visiblement toutes remplies, qu'elle tenait précieusement.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi: j'ai découvert un truc.

Son amie ne se faisait aucun souci. En trois mois, elles avaient tenté à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans le lycée et la brunette avait manifesté son envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé où.

Un taxi peu conforme aux nouvelles normes anti-pollution de Copenhague IX, mais que tout le monde utilisait, les déposa en dehors de la ville. Rosette n'imaginait pas arriver si loin mais quand Florette s'engagea avec assurance dans une sorte de sous-bois elle n'hésita pas, malgré son malaise croissant.

- On va où ? finit-elle néanmoins par demander.

- Oriente-toi avec le soleil. On va vers l'ouest.

- Tu prépares une chasse au trésor ou quoi…?

Florette eut un petit sourire.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta parce que son téléphone sonna. Elle marmonna un juron en allemand à propos d'un certain retard et se tournant vers Rosette, sortant un ruban au bout duquel pendait un cristal.

- Désolée, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi car tu vas te poser un tas de questions, commença Florette en nouant son étrange collier, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à aller chercher. En tous cas, ça a été un plaisir de te connaître.

Et elle tendit son sac à Rosette qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que son amie racontait. La jeune fille l'invita à regarder le contenu de la besace: Rosette en sortit un pistolet qui semblait terriblement familier dans sa main - il y avait même les cartouches avec - et puis… Une montre.

Sa montre.

Leur montre.

- Non… murmura Rosette alors que les souvenirs affluaient.

Ne cherchant même pas Florette du regard - elle avait de toute façon disparu - elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre, se raccrochant à la montre comme si sa vie en dépendait toujours.

Au moins avait-elle Joshua qu'elle ne perdrait plus jamais. Elle se demanda vaguement si lui aussi de souvenait de sa vie passée, mais au final peu lui importait.

Elle l'avait oublié.

Les larmes vinrent doucement, sans combler le vide de l'absence qui semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle l'avait oublié.

.

.:.

.

Une journée de plus, similaire à toutes les autres. Les mêmes choses (repas, prélèvements, injections, travaux, réglages de sa prothèse au bras droit, leçons, car il était privilégié) aux mêmes heures avec les mêmes personnes.

Ou presque, car la religieuse qui s'était occupée du "traitement" de Fenris n'était pas celle de d'habitude. Cette fois elle était brune, portait un drôle de collier et l'avait regardé avec un sourire désolé. Chrno n'avait pas compris une telle attention: généralement, on lui portait un intérêt purement scientifique, malgré la chambre confortable et le reste.

Pas de sa faute s'il était un des rares démons présent après la chute du Pandémonium qu'on avait retrouvé dans sale état et amnésique.

Au moins était-il coopératif, contrairement à certains démons comme Fenris qui étaient sous inhibiteurs pour échapper tout accès de violence.

Chrno soupira en demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie hors du complexe de Magdala. Il comprenait qu'on cherche à expliquer la régénération des légions maintenant que le Pandémonium avait disparu, mais quand même, il aurait bien voulu un peu de distraction.

Echo à ses pensées, un grand bruit retentit à l'étage inférieur.

Chrno dévala trop tard l'escalier car le phénomène avait déjà atteint le rez-de-chaussée qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en champ de ruines. Forcément, puisque Fenris était retourné à sa forme de démon. Ce qui était normalement impossible à moins qu'il n'ait pas reçu sa dose quotidienne d'inhibiteurs - l'image de la nouvelle religieuse revint à la mémoire de Chrno: était-elle responsable de se désastre ?

Fenris s'était déchaîné et avait provoqué la panique chez les habitants du centre, du moins ceux qui étaient encore conscients. Chrno souleva délicatement une nonne évanouie pour la mettre à l'abri, mais quand il se lança à la poursuite de Fenris, ses mains couvertes du sang provenant de la blessure au dos de la jeune femme permirent à une vague de souvenirs de déferler.

Cent victimes, Aïon, Marie, le Pandémonium, Magdala, Azmaria, Satella, Joshua…

…Rosette.

Il avait voulu la suivre à sa mort mais il fallait croire que la délivrance lui avait été refusée - à la place, il avait perdu la mémoire. Amnésie salvatrice sans laquelle il savait qu'il n'aurait pu continuer - il avait retrouvé la mémoire depuis quelques secondes à peine et déjà elle lui manquait dans toute son âme.

Un hurlement ramena Chrno au moment présent et à la nécessité d'arrêter Fenris avant qu'il n'y ait de nouveaux blessés. Chrno aviserait ensuite. Il s'était enfoncé dans le sous-bois et n'eut aucun mal à suivre sa trace de Fenris: il suffisait de suivre les arbres arrachés… Le jeune démon parvint enfin à repérer l'imposante masse de celui qu'il poursuivait, avant qu'un éclat d'un doré familier ne se reflète dans le soleil.

.

.:.

.

Malgré ce que cela lui en coûtait, Rosette devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était perdue. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre. Il y avait toujours eu Chrno pour…

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, surtout avec un gros démon - plutôt moche- débarquant où elle était, et qui allait forcément requérir toute sa concentration. Le hurlement de tout à l'heure devait venir de là…

- Ca ne me manquait pas, ça, soupira Rosette en levant son arme - les vieilles habitudes commençaient à revenir.

Mais à la limite de son champ de vision, elle crut reconnaître un déplacement familier.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Et son inattention momentanée lui valut de faire connaissance avec un arbre quand le démon l'envoya valser. Elle se releva avec difficulté.

- Je suis vraiment idiote, commenta la jeune fille en se tenant le bras pour arrêter le saignement.

- Rosette…?

Son coeur rata un battement en entendant une voix qu'elle connaissait comme sa vie et leva la tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter en se disant que c'était impossible, le prénom passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Juste pour fixer la réalité, pour l'ancrer dans ce monde, pour être sûre qu'ils seraient tous les deux et cette fois pour une vie entière.

Il ne restait que ses yeux, son sourire, la certitude que lorsqu'elle tendrait la main elle trouverait la sienne, ses bras dans lesquels elle se retrouva sans savoir comment, leurs lèvres s'écrasant avec ce besoin irrésistible de regoûter celles de l'autre, et l'envie de le faire, ici et maintenant, car elle ne savait ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite et s'en fichait royalement.

Heureusement Chrno avait toujours été plus raisonnable qu'elle.

- Il faut d'abord qu'on-

- Oui, je sais, on est toujours interrompus de toute manière.

Il eut un petit rire alors qu'elle levait son arme pour viser le démon, avec une grimace de douleur parce qu'elle avait oublié sa blessure. Chrno s'inquiéta, elle fit comme si tout allait bien: ils frôlèrent la dispute avec joie. Il finit par céder, soutenant le bras de sa compagne.

- Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Chrno sourit.

- Tais-toi et tire.

Rosette leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée, mais les Sacred s'enchaînèrent presque aussi rapidement qu'avant.

Le silence revint dans le bois. Ou presque.

- Je vais m'occuper de ton bras.

- Mais je vais bien ! …Ok, ok, capitula Rosette quand Chrno lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Seul problème, il avait dû pour cela la regarder dans les yeux - comment avait-il pu oublier un bleu pareil ? -, signant par là sa démission: elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres; et faire un bandage correct est difficile à réaliser quand on embrasse la personne à soigner comme si sa vie en dépend.

- Et maintenant ?

- On reste là jusqu'à la fin des temps.

.

.:.

.

Florette ouvrit la porte en essayant d'oublier les blessures légères qu'avait causé la nécessaire libération de ce démon dont elle s'était mis sur le chemin. Une erreur de débutante mais elle savait que personne ne s'en formaliserait puisque sa grand-mère était la seule au courant.

- Groβmutter ? appela Florette avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de se précipiter sur son aïeule. Groβmutter !

Evanouie au centre du cercle tracé sur le sol et entouré de joyaux, elle finit par reprendre conscience et Florette la soutint jusqu'à son lit.

- Tu avais promis d'arrêter les incantations ! Depuis que tu as cherché leurs âmes dans la ligne astrale… Ca fait seize ans et tu as encore des séquelles !

- Je voulais donner un coup de pouce au destin, répondit sa grand-mère avec cette étincelle de malice qui n'avait pas quitté ses yeux malgré les années. Deux ou trois formules et j'étais sûre qu'ils réagiraient à tes stimuli…

- Groβmutter… commença Florette avec les mains sur les hanches.

Elle voulut interrompre sa petite fille mais en fut empêchée par une quinte de toux qui lui lacéra la gorge déjà abimée.

- Florette, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps - et pas d'objections, jeune fille ! Je ne compte plus, alors autant que je me sois rendue utile. Toi tu as la vie devant toi, et tu vas me promettre de ne pas regarder en arrière. Le passé fait partie de toi mais tu dois aller de l'avant, toujours. Ton père…a fait une erreur en choisissant pour toi ce prénom trop chargé de souvenirs mais je suis sûre que tu te l'approprieras.

Elle toussa de nouveau mais insista pour observer sa petite-fille dans les yeux - qui avait, nota-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur, ceux de sa grand-tante.

- Merci, Florette.

Les larmes arrivant trop vite, celle-ci ne put acquiescer pour bloquer le sanglot dans sa gorge.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je me repose un peu.

Elle embrassa la jeune fille sur le front.

- Longue vie à toi.

- Merci, Groβmutter.

Florette sortit de la chambre en passant la main sur son visage afin de chasser les larmes - elle était la petite-fille de la sorcière aux joyaux, elle devait être forte ! - sans parvenir à les arrêter.

Allongée dans son lit, sa grand-mère contemplait le soleil se coucher sur sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, apaisée.

.

.:.

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rosette alors que Chrno glissait les bras autour de sa taille. Il y a nos noms sur l'enveloppe, avec ceux de Joshua et Azu.

Ils l'ouvrirent tous ensemble.

_J'espère bien vous attendre le plus longtemps possible, malgré l'inconscience notoire de certain(e)s. En attendant, longues vies à vous._

La lettre était signée Satella.


End file.
